It is desirable to trim the nails of pets and other small animals which are kept indoors. Trimming of the nails is important to prevent the nails from being caught on cages and other accessories which may cause injury. In some instances an animal's nails can grow so long that the nails will curl inwardly and grow back into the foot of the animal. In these cases the animal can develop infections and will suffer pain and difficultly in walking and maneuvering.
Nail trimming devices such as clippers or scissors are typically used to trim the animal's nails. However, it is difficult to use such a device on small animals which have nails which are so small that they are hard to see. As a result, the nails of small animals are sometimes over trimmed causing bleeding or other possible discomfort to the animal. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device which would effectively trim the nails of small animals such as sugar gliders without providing discomfort to the animal.